ZERO KIRYU USERGUIDE AND MANUAL
by RabbidFanBoy
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! you have just purchased your very own ZERO KIRYU unit! This manual was made in order for you, the owner, to understand how to extract the very best of your unit. And believe us, you will need this manual.


Zero Kiryu: User Guide and Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! you have just purchased your very own ZERO KIRYU unit! This manual was made in order for you, the owner, to understand how to extract the very best of your unit. And believe us, you will need this manual.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Zero, Kiryu-Senpai, Zero-kun, and indirectly to 'Zero-chan'

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: Cross Academy,japan

Height: 191.44 cm

Weight: 66.31 kg

Length: Don't even think about it!

Your ZERO KIRYU unit comes with the following:

One (1) black, night class uniform

One (1) silver, Bloody Rose (gun)

One (1) White, Dress shirt

Two (2) White and grey covered, Art notebooks

twelve (12) Hard cover, Books

five (5) Bento, lunchboxes

Programming

Your ZERO KIRYU unit is equipped with the following traits:

brother: this one is kind of sketchy we can't really understand why but he seems to like boys more than girls in every state except this one (in which he won't go after either)

Negotiator: He can be scary at times, but it works with this unit, his grace will be a mystery to your neighbors though. He has people skills even though he doesn't show it much show him to your friends and be amazed.

Removal of your ZERO KIRYU from Packaging

This is actually a much harder task than one might think. If you wake your unit incorrectly, then you will never hear the end of it; if you move him before he is completely awake, then you might accidentally make him hate you. For your greater pleasure, we have provided a list of safe ways in which you can awaken your unit:

1. Kiss him on the lips. this may confuse him at first but then he will be calm enough to reprogram. (beware he may be put into horny mode)

2. Speak any language to him besides japanese or english. this will confuse him and he will awake in a slight daze. but none the less hewill be calm.

3. Say 'Zero, anata ga me o samasu anata wa hijō ni usuidesu hitsuyō ga arimasu ani' in a smooth japanese tone.

4. Press a pencil onto his head several times. be forewarned this may result in him being mad at you for about an hour, but then He will calm down.

5. if you've lost your favorite item, go around your house searching for it saying 'where is it?', 'why can I not find it?', and 'I thought I saw it over here but I guess it's not here. He will wake up as soon as you walk past in search, but you have to be in search.

Reprogramming

Upon waking yourZERO KIRYU, or calming him down again, you will have the option to reprogram him from his normal modes.

Drowsy (default)

Suspicious (default)

Rampage

Silent

Horny (locked)

AntiClimactic (locked)

The KIBA INUZUKA comes in his default Happy-go-lucky mode, which unfortunately has suspicious as an add on.

The Drunk mode is simple to gain: keep him drunk, and you will have a blast. ZERO KIRYU is a hard drinker, and he has a very high alcohol metabolism and a taste for drinking games. However steer clear if he begins to eye the wall suspiciously.

The silent mode is also simple to unlock. If you ignore him for about twenty minutes, or just forget to make dinner or go grocery shopping, then your ZERO KIRYU will stop speaking and you may here periodic growls, but don't worry those are from his stomach.

The Horny mode can be accessed by letting him kiss/grind against you, or suggesting it. Again, your unit is legally underaged; we, the creators of this unit, are not responsible for any claims filed against you. (do not let it happen we have warned you twice now and that is suppossed to be enough!)

The Anticlimactic mode is also locked because it is super annoying and he will ruin your favorite TV shows for you while he's in it.

Eating habits

Your Unit Hates to eat foreign foods, he's basically good with just plain japanese, or american food as he doesn't really eat that much any way.

Rest

Your unit loves to sleep, He dreams of sleeping next to a horse named lily. but don't order the unit it will encourage him to sleep all of the time.


End file.
